


Jealous

by orphan_account



Series: The Stranger [6]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Douche bag kind of, In Time - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, butthurt, i cant spell apparently, i might get better, im still really bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franks jealous of Gerards new relationship that hes hiding from him but cant say anything because he doesnt want Gerard to know that he knows because theres probably a reason why he doesnt want anyone to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Dave let me leave so i waited until he went to work and i packed my shit and left i ran as far away as i could. I felt bad but i ran to Gerard's house i was surprised i still remembered where it was when i got there his car was there and i was glad. There was another car too but i didn't know who's it was but i went up to the door i knocked on it but the person that answered the door didn't look familiar. They raised an eyebrow at me i was starting to think that i showed up at the wrong house but his car was there. Maybe he'd gotten a boyfriend after i left and the dude disappeared for a minute. 

Gerard came to the door a minute later and looked at me he opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth i though he was going to slam the door in my face but he pulled me inside. "Where have you been" Gerard sounded worried i didn't know why "i was at Dave's" Gerard looked confused for a moment "i fucking knew you were there he lied to me it was the first place i checked" I nodded "he wouldn't let me leave i don't know what made him change his mind but i ran i ran here i didn't know where else to go". Gerard nodded coming over to me he grabbed me and hugged me or squeezed me. 

The first thing Gerard did was make me food the other guy just watched me it was kind of freaky Gerard noticed and smacked him upside the head and he looked somewhere else "uh this is my brother Mikey" Gerard said "uh he cant talk but we can communicate pretty well it'll probably be a little while before you two get the hang of you" I nodded "does uh does he live here with you?" I asked him. Gerard nodded "he cant get a job anywhere i don't know why nowhere will hire him so i agreed to let him stay with me" I nodded again "um i uh i wont bother you for long I'm gonna have to try to get ahold of my parents and see if i can move back in with them". 

Gerard shook his head "no no you can stay" i smiled a little but stood up "no you already have him here and i don't have a job anymore so i cant pay you and i don't know how long it'll take me to get one because no one is hiring". Gerard got up "no your staying here" i just nodded Mikey got up and left the room and i looked at Gerard for a second "its pretty late and he's tired come on we should get to bed too it looks like its been a while since you got a good nights sleep" i nodded and followed him into the bedroom. We got into bed and it was freezing and i knew i was getting sick but i didn't want Gerard to worry about me because i learned to just deal with it i had to do it myself before anyway so i didn't see why i couldn't. 

I woke up and looked around but i was still in Gerard's room and sighed in relief i thought it could have only been a dream but it wasn't. I was so glad but Gerard wasn't in bed and it wasn't time for him to go to work yet so i got up and snuck out of the room i looked in Mikey's room first but he was sleeping. I went to the living room and heard Gerard talking he was on the phone with someone i got a little closer to hear what he was saying to them. 

"Yes i know i am taking care of him he's fine mom he's sleeping right now do you not know what time it is" Gerard laughed a little "oh okay when did you get there". Gerard nodded a little to himself "i hope you have fun you always said you wanted to go there" Gerard got quiet for moment and looked at his phone "i have to call you back someones calling". Gerard answered the phone a second later "yes hey your an asshole i was on the phone with my mom" he fucking giggled and I wanted to know who made him giggle like that. "No uh I'm the only one awake right now" Gerard gasped quietly "I'm not doing that in the kitchen I'm not the only one who eats in here you know" Gerard laughed and walked over to the fridge.

"Yes i know you do i love you too but I'm not doing that in here" I had heard enough and walked out of the hallway pretending to yawn like i just woke up and rubbed my eye. "What are you doing up this early?" I asked "just on the phone my mom called and wanted to know how things were going with Mikey" i knew there was more to that story but i didn't want to say anything. "Why are you up you still look really tired" Gerard got this worried look on his face "i had a nightmare its nothing and i wanted to make sure you were okay you weren't in the bed when i got up" I specifically added that so whoever he was talking to would hear.

"Yeah I'm fine you should get back to bed though" i just nodded and turned around "no I'm not fucking him" Gerard let out a laugh that i didn't like "i mean we were fucking before but he left" i just hurried into the bedroom i didn't want to hear the rest of it. I just laid there in the dark thinking about my life i figured i wasn't staying very long because he didn't have another room and that person would probably eventually move in with him. I wasn't really needed anyway but what he said did hurt my feelings because he originally told me thats not how it was but i could see that its exactly how it was.


End file.
